wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hoov83
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarlet Screamer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 17:02, March 4, 2010 Ice Elf Image Thanks for your comment. In reguards to your thought on the big red "Mutation" on the card, I'm open to suggestions. I believe that something needs to distinguish learn-able cards from the mutations that cannot be learned; mainly because those who are new to wizard101 and see those cards may think they are really cool and want to know how to learn them. I know that's what I did when I first saw one in the game: Ice Elf. My first character was an ice wizard, so I figured I might be able to learn it. That eventually lead to this site. The main thing that made me think "I might not be able to learn this card" was the fact that the pic was that of the ice elf in action, instead of an actual card. I don't think it says anywhere that you can't learn mutation spells. Oy, I'm gonna stop b4 i go into my life story here (lol). Anyway, main point: open to suggestions. ElectrodeXS 05:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mutation spell pics Thanks for the reply. I agree with what you said. It seems to cover some of the writting on the card. I can see that it is transparent. Maybe if it could be a little more transparent. I have been adding alot of mutation creatures for the ice & storm spells that the creatures can use. I am not sure how you made that red "Mutation" word though. Check them out if you wish. Here is a list if you have any suggestions let me know. Mutated Ice spells........... Ice Shark, Ice Snake, Ice Bats, Raging Kraken Mutated Storm spells............ Jolted Snowman, Rain Beetle Best way to check them out is going to a creature that uses the mutated spell. In the future I was wondering if I could get some help from you with Wikia? I am learning it, but there are some things I can't figure out. Re:Mutation Spell Pics "Mutation" A more transparent "Mutation" is not a problem, and I can change all of the ones I've done within a half hour or so, or less. If there's something you would like to ask me, go for it. I'll try to help as best I can. Your pics I looked at the pics you uploaded. You did a very nice job on them. I'll try to enhance your images (aka make creatures like the Raging Kraken the correct colors) when I can. I have college finals to deal with, so I may not be on here very much for a while. Lastly One piece of advice, when replying to someone's message, it would probably be better to leave the reply on their user talk page rather than yours. If it is only on yours, the person who you are replying to would have to manually check your page to see your reply. However, if you leave the reply on their page, it shows up when they log on as "New Message." Another thing, if you haven't already, learn the "Source" for the pages. It makes editing them a lot easier and you are less likely to mess something up. One more thing (last thing I promise =P ), "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button (top of page)" L8r --ElectrodeXS 04:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mutant Spells Cards As far as who edits the cards, either of us could. Do you have Photoshop? That's my main tool for picture editing. I will normally make the picture a bit cleaner than the original by using Surface Blur and then sharpening the lines (not too much, just enough to look good). It's not too dramatic of a difference, but it does make it look better. For the different colors, I select the region I want to color with a lightly feathered selection (so that it blends). I will then modify the hue of that selection until it is the color I want. At times I will increase the saturation a bit, but again, not to much. If you don't have Photoshop, you can always try GIMP (http://gimp.org). I've only used it a couple times, but even though it's free, it seems like a pretty powerful tool. Deletion of Pages I have no idea lol. I just recently joined myself (April 6th). I would ask Potroast42 about the admin thing. He's been around a lot longer than I have. Re: Mutated Spell Pics How did you get the font for W101 I would like to have it so I can make up spells and make cards for them. :) BTW I was able to edit the skin using the Picnik app on Yahoo(http://us.mg3.mail.yahoo.com/dc/launch?.gx=0&.rand=c1dbdl7tep4kj ) Confused Spirit Walker Hello, I have fixed the Confused Spirit Walker for you. For future reference if you have trouble with anything on the site just add this tag to the page: and a administrator will be glad to help you. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Template Please stop messing up the templates on the creatures. It is simple to rearrange the spells if you insist on doing so. All you do is put the names of the spells next to the parameters such as | spell1 = . I already have to go back through the ones you changed. If you continue I will have no choice but apply a short ban until you stop. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Second Warning. This is your second warning to stop. Once more and I will ban you until you read your talk page, tell me why your doing this, and you decide to stop. I do not want to have to ban you but your leaving me no choice. Please stop this is your final warning. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 18:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Editing Templates Hi there, thanks for your continued and valuable updates to creatures spell lists and your many additions of neglected Dragonspyre creatures! I need to ask that when you make edits to creatures that have been converted to the Infobox templates to please not covert the code back to the older style (the Wikia code with brackets). From your edits, it looks like you know how to do so, but if you aren't sure remember to always edit in source code view (press the "Source" button in the upper right of the edit window) and simply fill in the names of the spells and items in the existing Infobox. Information on the Creature Templates is located at Template:CreatureInfobox. We are in the process of converting every page to the infobox templates, and we would appreciate any help in this endeavour. Thanks :), Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 18:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators